Irene's Picture
by LyraABlack
Summary: The four times someone found Irene's picture and the one that she found it herself.


_After two weeks I finally wrote this __**again**__ (Someone stole my phone with the previous version of this), though I changed my original idea. You see, at the beginning John was going to know about the picture but he wouldn't say a thing, and then it was going to be Janine the one who found it in Sherlock's room and make a scandal about it, but then I thought that I wanted Irene to find her picture too, so that why this fic is the way it is._

_Also sorry for any mistake, English is not my mother tongue, if there's something to correct, please, be free to tell me._

_Enjoy! _

The first time someone found Irene's picture it's because he put it on the coffee table.

Now, if there's something that characterises Sherlock is the fact that he's not a sentimental person, that's why there are only a few pictures in the 221B of Baker Street, mostly they're of John and his family and some old cases. He doesn't have pictures of his family because he thinks it's stupid like most people.

That's the reason why John Watson was so surprised when he found Irene Adler's picture in the flat, and he was even more surprised to find Sherlock looking at it with... was that adoration?! He let out a gasp and Sherlock stared at him coldly while stood up and put the picture in his pocket.

"How did you get that?" Sherlock didn't answer and just started to walk to his room.

"Sherlock!" John yelled making him turn and glare to him.

"Someone owed me a favour after I solved a thing and he gave it to me, happy?" He knew he was being a little rude but his travel to Karachi was still fresh and was trying to sort his feelings.

John didn't say anything else, so he locked himself in his room sighing and then he put her picture in his nightstand. He smiled a little.

"Woman" he whispered.

The second time it's Mary the one who found out.

He don't know how she convinced him to do this and he has to admit that he's behaving like a little kid who don't want to clean his the room, because that's what he and Mary were going to do, clean his room and the rest of the flat. He doesn't know why he have to do it, he understand his disorder, but Mary says that is unhealthy and cleaning a little is going to make his work easier – he doesn't know how, but she need a distraction from planning the wedding-

He's annoyed because John is laughing about his disgrace, but then he is the one who laugh at the end because Mary gets mad at John and makes him help with the kitchen.

"Sherlock, who's this?" she said pointing the picture in his nightstand and then took it to inspect it.

He tenses when she asked, but then he sighs and says to her that she is someone of his past.

"She is beautiful" she whispers, putting back to its place and looking at him.

"I know" he acknowledges and when he found her curious gaze he couldn't help but sitting beside her and telling everything about Irene Adler –almost everything, he is not going to reveal that he saved her, that would be foolish-.

Janine is the third person to found Irene's photograph.

He knows it's his fault, he totally forgot to hide the picture the first time Janine comes to the 221B of Baker Street and even if he did not hide it on purpose, he wouldn't have expected the scandal she made.

He knows that people get jealous and he knows that people goes crazy and in some cases kill their partners, but he never thought that it would happen to him. They fight for the picture and between yells she tries to rip the photograph in half, he gets really furious and a little desperate too.

"She's someone that was dear to me!" he yells at her while he took the picture from her hands, and tries to hide it.

She makes a tantrum and he ends losing all the patience he has when she tries to insult Irene even when Janine doesn't know who she is.

"Don't you dare!" he growls dangerously and she looks taken aback "Don't you dare to talk about her like that".

"If you care so much, why don't you go with her?!"

"Because she's dead!"

He locks himself in his room and after half an hour she comes to apologise. He's not actually lying when he says that she is dead, officially Irene Adler is dead.

Mrs. Wolfe, though, was very much alive.

The fourth time the picture is found it's totally Mycroft's fault.

He remember quite well how that happened, his dear brother thought that he was doing drugs again after they found out that Moriarty was alive. So he somehow convinced Lestrade, Molly, their parents, and the Watsons to search.

He didn't fight with him because mummy was there and he wouldn't like to make her angry, so he sat in the living reading a book until his father found the picture and tells his mother. That's how the chaos started, everyone talked at the same time and Mycroft went mad.

"How can you have the picture of that woman?!" screamed Mycroft red of fury "after her treason to the government, to me, to you" he says with venom in his voice.

Then his parents got mad to his brother for the derogatory way he talked about the 'beautiful woman your brother seems to have feelings for'. Molly and Lestrade didn't understood what's happening and they try to get answers while John and Mary are searching for a way to soothe the atmosphere in the room.

"Out! Everyone, get out!" soon enough he's alone again with only the picture for company "It seems like you misbehave even when you're not here, Woman"

The last time is Irene herself who found the picture.

He finds her sitting in the bed using his nightgown and looking at the picture of her, she turns her head and smirks at him, then she got up and walked to him until her face was only a few inches apart from his own and he can't help but kiss her lovingly.

"My, my, Mr. Holmes" she says looking into his eyes when they broke the kiss "is that sentiment? I thought you said that 'love was a chemical defect found in the losing side'" she smiles and plays with his hair "but that kiss and the fact that you have my photograph in your nightstand makes me feel that you don't actually believe what you said three years ago".

He smirks "Love is indeed a chemical defect, but it's also a great reason to fight" he kisses her forehead "I'm glad that you took my advice and came back".

"I missed my home Sherlock".

"I know, and you know that I'm saying this because I can protect you from Jim if you're close to me".

"Be careful from what you wish Mr. Holmes, now I'm not going to leave London" she said with what he considered a sensual voice "maybe I won't even want to leave this apartment or, you know, this room" she started to unbutton his shirt.

"Dinner Ms. Adler?" He undid the knot of the nightgown and caressed her hips.

"I would love to, my dear Mr. Holmes".


End file.
